Poké Rangers: G-Force
Summary With the elite G-Force unit on the brink of completely eradicating crime from a utopian City in the forty sixth century, the last known criminal strikes down four of the five Poké Rangers that made up the unit. Before Crane, the red ranger, can stop him he escapes through a time door to the past. Making the decision to leave behind his life, Crane follows him to the past with four other morphers. Those that belonged to his friends, needing to find their long distant ancestors. As he meets up with them, they slowly and surely grow as a team. Even eventually gaining a sixth ranger, and later a seventh ranger in their fight against Regli. And a mentor in the form of a time travelling being. Eventually, they gain an advantage and manage to defeat the threat. Bringing peace back to the region. For three months at least. Characters Rangers *Crane Edwards *Mitzi Arnold *Duo Roronoa *Chip Larsen *Paige Martinez *Scott Devaney *Danielle Tanner Allies *Dorlinda *Gligirl *Wesley Cooper *Katie Myers *Errol Weapons and Equipment G-Force Morphers: Devices used by Crane, Mitzi, Duo, Chip and Paige to morph. *'Beldum Morpher': Device used by Scott to morph into the silver ranger. *'Houndoom Morpher': Device used by Danni to morph into the black ranger. *'G-Force Blasters': Standard blaster sidearm used by Crane, Mitzi, Scott, Duo, Chip and Paige. *'G-Force Patroller': Motorcycles used by Crane, Mitzi, Duo, Chip, Paige and Scott as transport. *'G-Force Weapons': **'Rapidash Horn Sabre': Sword used by Crane. **'Roserade Plant Scythes': Twin scythes used by Mitzi. **'Lapras Jet Cannon': Large water cannon used by Duo. **'Manectric Thunder Lance': Lance used by Chip. **'Clefable Metronome Daggers': Pair of daggers used by Paige. **'Metagross Steel Hammer': Large hammer used by Scott. **'Houndoom Pulse Pistols': Pair of blasters used by Danni. *'Force Cannon': Combination of the original five weapons, used to deliver a finishing move. *'Fires of Time Battlizer': Crane's own special weapon Zords [[G-Force Zords.|'G-Force Zords']] *Rapidash (Crane/Red Ranger) *Roserade (Mitzi/Green Ranger) *Lapras (Duo/Blue Ranger) *Manectric (Chip/Yellow Ranger) *Clefable (Paige/Pink Ranger) 'G-Force Megazord' Combination of the five G-Force Zords. [[Metagross Zord|'Metagross Zord']] Single tank-like Zord, capable of using its own finisher. (Scott/Silver Ranger) 'Meta-Force Megazord' Combination of the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zord. 'Time Battlers' *Time Battler One. Infernape. (Crane/Red Ranger) *Time Battler Two. Breloom. (Mitzi/Green Ranger) *Time Battler Three. Poliwrath. (Duo/Blue Ranger) *Time Battler Four. Hariyama. (Chip/Yellow Ranger) *Time Battler Five. Gallade. (Paige/Pink Ranger) 'Timestrike Megazord' Combination of all five Time Battlers. [[Houndoom Zord|'Houndoom Zord']] Zord capable of transforming into its own Megazord. (Danni/Black Ranger) [[Dialga Carrier.|'Dialga Carrier']] Used to transport the Time Battlers. [[Transwarp Ultrazord.|'Transwarp Ultrazord']] Combination of the Timestrike Megazord, Metagross Zord, Houndoom Zord and Dialga Carrier. Enemies Regli Chimzor Pura Jirona Nocto Darkia Gollins 'Monsters' Kabustar Basher Fearkrow Ianled Snorekoth Mukmin Electadactyl Licklax Herados Infuriape Pay Day Terrortina Duskrupt Loudmouth Matoregg Magmagrowth Swacko Z-Kecla Zanvipers General Zan Shadow Force Tentaslash Quadroblade Stunflora Alacham Cinespark Roterminator Goretail Glaidevass Dark Chimzor Discotech Genshie Deotto Mimer Crobel Episodes 1. From The Future. -Introduces Crane, Cooper and Regli. 2. Ranger Recruitment. Part One. -Introduces Scott, Chip, Mitzi and Jirona. 3. Ranger Recruitment. Part Two. -Introduces Duo, Paige and Chimzor. 4. Rise Of The Gollins. -Gollins are introduced. 5. Underground Rising. -The G-Force Zords and Nocto are introduced. 6. Target Eon City. 7. Nothing To Fear. Part One. 8. Nothing To Fear. Part Two. 9. Love At First Fight. -Pura is introduced. 10. Snore Your Way To Victory. 11. The Lack Of Life. 12. Shocks Are In The Air. 13. Getting Licked. 14. Soul Of Silver. Part One. -Scott becomes the silver ranger. The Metagross Zord is introduced. 15. Soul Of Silver. Part Two. -Scott joins the six rangers. 16. Rage Against The Rangers. -Danni is introduced. 17. Easy Come, Easy Go. 18. The Distortion World. -Darkia and the Meta-Force Megazord are introduced. 19. Coming In With A Bang. -Dorlinda is introduced. 20. Lost In Translation. 21. Mitzi's Egg-Cellent Adventure. 22. The Blue Bodyguard. -Katie Myers is introduced. 23. Swallow This. 24. The Traitor Of Time. -Cooper's final appearance. 25. A Nest Of Zanvipers -Zanvipers are introduced. 26. Shadow Force. Part One. 27. Shadow Force. Part Two. -Time Battlers are introduced. Danni discovers the rangers secret identities. 28. The Fires Of Time. -Battlizer is introduced. 29. Yellow Peril. 30. The Power's In The Flower. 31. Shades Of Black. -Jirona builds an evil morpher. Black ranger and Houndoom Zord are introduced 32. Blackout. -Danni joins the team, albeit with damaged powers 33. It's A Masterpiece. Part One. 34. It's A Masterpiece. Part Two. 35. The Pink Imposter. 36. A Perfect Snowstorm. -Danni's powers are fixed completely. 37. The Joining. 38. Burn Bright Ye Lonely Heart. 39. The Hero Of Gaitham. Part One. -Crossover with Gligirl. 40. The Hero Of Gaitham. Part Two. 41. His Final Plan. 42. The Ghosts Of Time. -Pura and Jirona are cured of their mutation and become human. 43. The Five Stones. -Chimzor is defeated. 44. From Now Until The End Of Time. -Regli and Nocto defeated. Errol is introduced. The G-Force tale comes to an end. Category:Poké Rangers Series Category:Poké Rangers Verger Seasons Category:Poké Rangers: G-Force